dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Senku Ishigami/Synopsis
History Senku was adopted by Byakuya Ishigami. Nothing is currently known about his birth parents. During his childhood, Senku always had an interest in science ever since he dreamt about going into space in first grade. Ever since that moment, he had fallen in love with science and started fighting for his dream by reading many books and trying many different experiments and inventions. Overtime, with the help of his step-father, Senku would later befriend Taiju and Yuzuriha, where their friendship becomes unparalleled as they assisted with Senku's experiments. Part of their experiments involved deploying light objects into orbit with a self-made rocket. The handicrafts club member, Yuzuriha, made knitted stuffed toys of herself, Senku, and Taiju. The rocket did not make it all the ways to outer space, but it shot the stuffed toys out into space. To help Byakuya pass the swimming exam of the JAXA Astronaut Program, Senku built a sparta swimsuit. After 3700 years have passed, Senku was miraculously freed from his time stuck in stone. After finding his civilization left eroded due to the onslaught of time, Senku expresses his intent to rebuild what he had lost while discovering a cure for the petrification that turned humanity into stone. Plot Stone Formula Arc Senku first appears when Taiju declares that he is going to confess to Yuzuriha, Senku offers Taiju a "potion" he proclaims will give Taiju a ten billion percent chance of success. Taiju refuses it, saying he wants to confess and receive a genuine answer from Yuzuriha. Senku then reveals to the other classmate that the potion was actually made of gasoline and would kill Taiju if he drank it. However, he was ten billion percent sure that Taiju would have refused it. When his classmates begin making bets on how Yuzuriha will react to Taiju's confession, with all of them believing she will reject him, Senku bets ten thousand yen that Yuzuriha has feelings for Taiju as well. Afterwards, the petrification takes place and Senku, along with everyone else, is turned to stone. While petrified, Senku, who was still conscious, began to count the time of his petrification. Upon depetrifying, Senku has counted up to 117,354,893,870 seconds, meaning that he's been petrified for 3719 years and 249 days. Freed from his petrification, Senku begins to plan and build towards sustaining himself. That's when he came upon a petrified Taiju and decided to find a way to depetrify people. He goes back to the spot where he was depetrified and discovers that nitric acid was the cause of his depetrification. Thus, he begins to test his theory out by applying nitric acid on petrified birds and humans, but to no avail. He surmises that adding alcohol, which comprises of ethanol, will turn nitric acid into nital and might help with the depetrification. However, he didn't have any alcohol and didn't have the means to obtain it, thus he came to a dead end. That's when Taiju depetrified on his own and met up with Senku. With Senku as the brain and Taiju as the brawn, they began to work together in order to survive and find a way to depetrify other people. That is when Taiju comes upon some wild grapes in the forest and suggests the idea of creating alcohol through the wild grapes. After creating alcohol using the wild grapes, Senku is ready to test out his theory on nitric acid and ethanol by testing it out on the petrified birds. To their surprise, nital is the formula that can depetrify people. Thus, they finally came up with the formula of depetrification. And being the one who found the wild grapes, Taiju decides that the first person they should depetrify is Yuzuriha. Vs. Tsukasa Arc As they attempt to depetrify Yuzuriha, they are attacked by lions and are forced to free the petrified Tsukasa, the strongest primate high-schooler. Upon being freed, Tsukasa displays his unbelievable level of adaptation and strength when he quickly understands the situation and proceeds to kill the leader of the lions with a single punch. Freed from danger and having run out of nital, they all return to their hideout with a petrified Yuzuriha. While at their hideout, Senku begins to talk about his plans to revive humanity to the modern age through the four uses of calcium carbonate in seashells. But as Tsukasa begins to show displeasure about Senku's plan of reviving modern humanity, Senku decides to only reveal three of its uses, which are agriculture, architecture, and medicine. On their way to procure sea shells, Senku gradually begins to notice Tsukasa's desire to maintain the status quo as he destroys petrified statues of old people and suspects that Tsukasa will betray them. For precaution, Senku sends Tsukasa to procure more nitric acid as a ploy to buy them time on what to do. With Tsukasa leaving, Senku quickly tells Taiju to free Yuzuriha with the nital he procures. Afterwards, he explains to Taiju and the depetrified Yuzuriha that they only have two choices: either stand and fight Tsukasa or run. But before they can decide, they are stopped by Tsukasa, who intends to preserve a primitive world. Tsukasa believes that it would be better for humanity if the world remains primitive where nobody owns anything and everything is free for grabs. With his intentions clear, Tsukasa begins to attack Senku and the others in an attempt to force them to surrender. But with no idea what the formula for depetrification is, Tsukasa decides to retreat in order to give them time to surrender. With the time given to them, Senku tells Taiju and Yuzuriha to escape while making it seem like they ran between their tails. In truth, Senku already has a plan of defeating Tsukasa as he revealed the fourth use of calcium carbonate, which is for warfare. In other words, gunpowder. They quickly make their way to Hakone to procure sulfur and add it to the charcoal and saltpeter that they have in order to create gunpowder. As they begin to test their powder, Tsukasa, who was not fooled by their ploy, realizes what they're doing and comes after them. At the summit where they test the gunpowder, Senku, Taiju and Yuzuriha notice a smoke signal confirming the presence of other humans. They want to send a signal fire back, but are aware that it will give away their position to Tsukasa, Finally, after some deliberation, Senku tells them to light up smoke signals themselves to establish contact with the unknown human. Upon seeing the signal, Tsukasa catches up with them and takes Yuzuriha hostage. He bargains with Senku for the depetrification formula in exchange for Yuzuriha. Senku agrees and gives him the formula. Tsukasa then once more asks Senku to stop trying to advance humanity and join him for he did not want to kill Senku. Senku then declines, saying that that's the only thing he cannot do. Tsukasa proclaims that had they met 3700 years ago, Senku might have been his first friend. With a heavy heart, Tsukasa breaks Senku's cervical plexus, which results in Senku dying. As Taiju returns from lighting the smoke signals, he witnesses an unconscious Senku on the floor with Yuzuriha in tears. Realizing what has happened, Taiju charges towards Tsukasa as he throws a boulder into the air. This distraction allows Yuzuriha to throw gunpowder on Tsukasa, which explodes when the boulder hits the ground and allows Yuzuriha and Taiju to escape with Senku. Tsukasa decides not to go after them knowing full well that Senku could not make a recovery in the stone world. As Yuzuriha and Taiju stop to examine Senku, they notice that part of Senku's neck is still petrified, which might have protected him from Tsukasa's blow. They quickly apply the depetrification formula to Senku's neck, hoping that he'll wake up. After crying out to Senku many times, Senku manages to return to his senses. From there, Senku asks Yuzuriha and Taiju to return to Tsukasa's empire as spies so that Senku can keep tabs on him. Thus, they part ways as Senku ventures out by himself to build his Kingdom of Science to combat Tsukasa. Kingdom of Science Arc On his travel, Senku meets Kohaku, the person who lit up the smoke signals. She is defeated by Tsukasa and is underneath a tree, which renders her unable to move. Senku helps her lift the tree with the use of pulleys, which she thanks him for. She even goes as far as proclaiming her love for Senku and applauds him for his gallantry for sacrificing his life to save Yuzuriha, which she had earlier seen. She then asks Senku to come with her to her village because she was astounded by his science which she refers to as "sorcery." After talking to Kohaku, Senku realizes that Kohaku and her village are descendants of humans who were able to avoid the petrification 3700 years ago and have survived since then, meaning that they grew up not knowing the modern world. Upon arriving at the village, Senku is attacked by Kinro and Ginro, who suspect him of being an exile. After astounding them with his soap bubbles "sorcery," Senku is confronted by Chrome, the self proclaimed "sorcerer" of the village. Chrome challenges Senku to a sorcery battle with the stake being all his life gatherings and himself versus Senku kneeling before him and promising to never step foot near the village again. Chrome, of course, is utterly defeated by Senku and has to surrender everything to Senku. After examining the things that Chrome has, Senku decides to make Kinro a golden spear by dipping the edge of his spear with melted mercury mixed with gold dust. Though it has little effect in winning Kinro over, Ginro, who wants a silver spear to match his name, is convinced. Senku then explains to Chrome that everything Chrome has done is not sorcery, but science and that Chrome is the first scientist to have been born in the past 3700 years. Testament towards Tsukasa that no matter how much Tsukasa tries to hinder humanity's advancement, there will always be someone out there to challenge it and push it forward. Soon after settling down, Kohaku reveals to Senku that her sister, Ruri, is sick and that Chrome has been trying to find a cure for her. Wanting to get the village to trust him more, Senku proclaims that he has a cure-all medicine that might work on Ruri. The cure he's talking about is antibiotics. He explains to them that they can either go towards the sulfur drug route or the penicillin blue mold route to make antibiotics. They decide to take the sulfur route due to it being more abundant in this era. As they try to gather the ingredients to make antibiotics, Chrome points out that the earth is spinning. To Senku's surprise, he notices that the north star has shifted due to earth tilting after 3700 years, which leads Chrome to show Senku his magnetic rocks that act as compasses to point towards north. Realizing that they possess magnets, Senku asks them to use the magnets to gather iron from the river. Thus the Iron age has dawned once more on Earth. While gathering more iron at the river, they meet Suika, who was helping them secretly. She proclaims herself to be useless, but Senku deters her from thinking that way. Senku tells Suika that her help is much appreciated and that everyone is welcome under his Kingdom of Science. Seeing Suika get swept away by Senku's words, Chrome references that Suika is Momotaro, a fictional children story of modern time. When asking why Chrome would know something that existed 3700 years ago, Chrome and Kohaku explain to Senku that it's a story that was told to them by Ruri, who is the priestess of the village. Senku then realizes that despite 3700 years passing, there are stories that are passed onto the next generations which piques his interest in Ruri. Upon hearing that Senku is interested in Ruri, Chrome blurts out his displeasure, revealing that he is in love with Ruri. After gathering enough iron, the crew returns to the village outskirt so that Senku can prepare a furnace to melt the iron. In order to melt iron, they need to reach a temperature of 1500 degrees Celsius, which isn't possible by burning wood, which can only produce up to 700 degrees Celsius. Thus, they resort to adding more air to the fire in order to increase the temperature. But due to the lack of manpower, they are unsuccessful in melting the iron. Needing more manpower, Senku asks Suika to infiltrate the village and find out what the villagers wants in order to bribe them into helping. After finding out that better tasting food can buy the help of the village, Senku asks the team to gather green foxtail to grind into flour and then make ramen. The plan is a success, which draws out many villagers to help Senku for ramen. But during their cooking section, they are intruded by Gen Asagiri, a modern-day magician who is currently working for Tsukasa. Tsukasa had sent Asagiri to make sure that Senku is truly dead, but with Senku now being able to produce iron, Asagiri is having second thoughts on supporting Tsukasa. He then asks Senku to give him a reason why he should support Senku's cause. Senku tells him that with the power of science, he will bring back electricity and the applications that go along with it. And with the metal melt with the effort of the village, Senku is able to build a mechanical electricity generator. Just before Asagiri can make his decision, he is stabbed by Magma who mistakes Asagiri for Senku. While being cured back to health by Senku and the others, Asagiri asks Senku if he's able to make a bottle of cola cause he's dying to drink one. Senku tells Asagiri that he is 10 billion percent sure he can make one. And with that promise, Asagiri returns to Tsukasa and lies to him that Senku is truly dead. Having thought that he killed Senku, Magma proclaims himself the most powerful out of the villagers who will marry Ruri and take over the village as chief. This is when Chrome and Kohaku explain to Senku that the village is holding a tournament in a few months in order to decide the next chief. Since Ruri, the priestess of the village, has turned 18, she will have to marry the winner and become the new chief's bride. They then explain that Magma only has eyes on the chief seat and feels nothing for Ruri. Rather, he would prefer to let Ruri die once he becomes chief so he can do what he wants. Seeing this as an obstacle to his plan of saving Ruri and gaining the village's trust, Senku entrusts Kohaku with the task of defeating Magma while he and Chrome continue their mission on creating antibiotics. Kohaku confronts Chrome saying that he should be the one to marry Ruri since he loves her the most. But since Chrome is weak in combat, Kohaku has to resort to training Ginro and Kinro instead. Chrome replies that it doesn't matter to him as long as he can save Ruri's life and make her happy. And thus Chrome and Senku continue to work hard on making antibiotics. In order to formulate antibiotics, Senku requires beakers and flasks, which can withstand acid. Thus, Senku decides that the next thing they should gather is sand, which contains silica used to make glass. With everyone's help, they are able to gather enough sand and produce their first glasses, which Senku uses to produce lenses in order to help Suika, who is revealed to be nearsighted. Afterwards, it is quickly discovered that Kinro too is nearsighted and is the root cause of why his fighting ability is so poor despite his talent. Yet, even after discovering that he can cure his sight with glasses, Kinro is too proud to ask Senku for help. Although they now have the ability to make glass, without proper technique and experience, Senku and the others aren't able to create what they need. Thus, they resort to kidnapping Kaseki, the craftsman of the village. At first, Kaseki refuses to help. But after being peaked by the fact that Senku can produce glass and is angered at how wasteful and terrible Senku and the others are at making it, Kaseki reluctantly decides to help them. And with Kaseki's help, they are able to create the perfect lab for Senku to use. After seeing the lab, Senku can't help but reminisce about the time his father sold his car to buy him a lab. While in his lab, Senku is disturbed by Ginro and Kinro with Ginro proclaiming that since Senku has so much, surely he can make a silver spear for the two of them. Senku smiles and offers to make Ginro a silver spear, but only if Ginro is willing to help them find the hardest formula for antibiotics. Ginro agrees and thus Senku makes him a silver spear. But little did Ginro know that the silver spear Senku made for him is going to be used to detect a poison so deadly that it can kill a person within seconds. As they make their way to the top of the mountains, Senku warns Ginro that he best focus the point of his spear far ahead of him because once the silver on his spear turns black, that will signal his death. Senku then explains that the item they're going to procure is called sulfuric acid, which only exists at the top of the mountain in the Emerald Lake. But the Emerald Lake produces deadly poisonous gasses called hydrogen sulfide and sulfur dioxide. In order to detect the distance of the gas, Ginro's spear will be used because hydrogen sulfide and sulfur dioxide will react with silver, turning it black. After gauging the distance of the poison gas, Senku and the others return home in order to produce protective masks that can filter the poison. But upon making the masks, Senku tells Chrome to stay while Senku alone will go to procure the sulfuric acid. Chrome protests, saying he too will go with Senku. Senku then reminds Chrome that they are the only two scientists left in existence and one of them has to survive. Senku volunteers himself to go because he has a higher chance of getting the sulfuric acid unharmed due to his knowledge. Senku is ready to pass on his knowledge of science to Chrome before he leaves when Chrome outright refuses it. He tells Senku that two scientists on the job are better than one and that failure will not be an option, thus convincing Senku to let Chrome go with him. At the Emerald Lake, Senku advises Chrome to remain calm as heavy breathing can cause the mask's filter to fail and can lead to his death. They approach the Emerald Lake, but acid spews out and burns part of Senku's mask tube. Chrome is able to warn Senku in time, but loses his step and almost falls into the Emerald Lake. Luckily, Ginro arrives in time with his own mask to save Chrome from falling. They are able to procure the sulfuric acid and return home. Village Games Arc Now the only thing they need to make the antibiotics is alcohol to which Kaseki reminds then that they can get it from the village if they win the tournament. Back in the village, Kohaku is training Kinro heavily in order to beat Magma in the tournament. With Senku's return, he, Chrome, and Ginro, along with Kohaku, decide to enter the tournament to procure the alcohol and to increase their odds of winning. Their goal is to weaken Magma before his fight with Kinro, which will give Kinro a bigger chance of winning. However, it is determined by coincidence that Kinro and Magma will be fighting in the first match. With their plan ruined, the team can't help but pray that Kinro wins the fight. As Kinro engages Magma, he is able to fight evenly in close combat. But as Magma increases the distance between them, Kinro's battle ability begins to deteriorate due to his poor eyesight. That is when Suika throws her helmet, which contains the glasses that Senku made for her, at Kinro. Now being able to see with the help of Suika's glasses, Kinro overwhelms Magma and stands victorious. But as Kinro talks to the judge about getting assistance from Suika being unfair, Magma strikes him from behind and becomes the victor of the first round. The second round is between Chrome and Magma's lackey Mantle. After being warned that Suika was seen being washed away by the riverside, Kohaku abandons her place in the tournament so she can go to save Suika. But little did she know that Suika is safe and has returned, which means that Chrome must prolong his fight in order to give Kohaku enough time to return. Just when Kohaku is about to come back, Magma orders his lackey to surrender, which disqualifies Kohaku from the tournament and Senku wins by default. The next fight is between Ginro and Argo. As Ginro realizes that he might not win the match, he once more begins to gorge the herb Senku had gathered, claiming to help with stamina. And believing that he was empowered by the herb, Ginro is able to win the fight with his imaginary strength. But due to his recklessness, he suffers a huge amount of injuries and faints. The next match is between Chrome and Magma. With Chrome being obviously weak in fighting, he is pummeled by Magma. But with his will to never give up, he stands back up with Suika's glasses hanging onto his spear. He is determined to concentrate the energy of the sun with the glasses in order to burn Magma. But in order to do it, he needs to gather enough water on the glasses so that the concave index of the glass becomes convex. Then he has to make sure that Magma remains still for a minute in order for his clothing to burn. Luckily, Asagiri arrives at the right time. Surprised that Asagiri is still alive, Magma is tricked into standing still by Asagiri long enough for Chrome to light his crotch on fire. To put out the fire, Chrome lands a devastating blow onto Magma's crotch and knocks the wind out of him. The battle is won and Chrome is the victor. The next match is between Senku and Ginro. It is obvious that Senku's plan worked. With Magma out of the picture, all they need to do now is throw the match for Chrome to win. But with Ruri proclaiming that she will dedicate her life to whoever wins, Ginro betrays Senku and starts to fight in order to win and become chief. Annoyed with his intentions and betrayal, Senku uses Suika's helmet that was laying around as leverage to knock the wind out of Ginro's crotch. Senku becomes the victor in the match. With only Senku and Chrome as the contestants, Senku is determined to surrender for Chrome's happy ending." But to Senku's surprise, Chrome falls unconscious during the match and Senku is declared the winner. Senku, who reluctantly refuses to marry Ruri, is happy to accept the alcohol that is given to the winner. When the chief tells Senku that he is married to Ruri by right, Senku merely states that he wants a divorce and escapes to his lab to create the antibiotic. Now with all the of the ingredients, Senku is in the process of going over the 25 steps in making antibiotics. Asagiri, who is just wasting around, is confronted by Kaseki and is forced to help out. With everyone's help, Senku is able to make the antibiotic and thanks everyone for the help. As for Asagiri, Senku is able to make a cola and leaves it for him as they promised. Senku quickly enters the village and gives the antibiotics to Ruri. But instead of improving her situation, the antibiotic worsens her health, which the village chief scorns Senku for. But for Senku, it is a good thing because the symptoms that Ruri is now showing have paved the road to determine the sickness. Senku determines that Ruri has pneumonia. Senku suggests attacking the illness by using sulfa drugs, but Ruri's father rages in contrast, forbidding Senku from feeding his daughter anything else. That's when Chrome, Kohaku, Kaseki, Ginro, and Kinro voice their opinion and their support of Senku's action. Having so many people put their faith on Senku, Ruri's father concedes and Senku is able to cure Ruri. With Ruri cured, the village finally allows Senku into their ranks and proclaims him as their chief. To Senku's surprise, he finally learns that the village was named Ishigami, which is Senku's last name. Village Origins Arc Ruri approaches Senku, stating that she has heard the story from her mother, the previous priestess, about Senku and his father Byakuya. This makes Senku realize that everyone in Ishigami Village is a distant relative of his. They are descendants of his adoptive father, who avoided the petrification because he went on a mission to outer space. This brought back Senku's memories of his step-father and how he helped his father become an astronaut. And the person who created the village that they were in was his father Byakuya Ishigami. Ruri takes Senku to Byakuya's grave to receive a message from Byakuya. Vs. Hyoga Arc He teams up with Magma and Gen to make a bluff about having guns to chase off Hyoga. He creates glasses for Kinro and Suika. After Kinro is attacked by Hyoga, he, Chrome, and Kaseki equip Ishigami Village with iron weapons. He creates a small knife that he gives to Suika to give to Gen, which he uses to sabotage Hyoga's spear. However, things go south when Homura sets the village on fire. He and Kohaku save Suika from acid gas using gas masks. Communications Arc He recruits the villagers to help build a cell phone. Using a water wheel that Chrome and Kaseki build, he creates a battery. After Ruri compares his phone to a bee and talks about a story about a bee talking with the dead, he and Gen realize she is talking about a record player. He discovers a time capsule containing a message from Byakuya. Using the phone, he talks to Taiju and Yuzuriha for the first time since they split up. He brokers a ceasefire with Tsukasa, in trade for depetrifying his sister Mirai. Senku theorized that the petrification would cure Mirai's braindeadness which it did. Hyoga attacks Tsukasa and he and Senku teamup to defeat Hyoga. Due to his injuries, Senku cryofrezes Tsukasa. Age of Exploration Arc He depetrifies Ryusui and sets out to find oil. He is used as the model for the first photograph in the Stone World. After a year, he and the Kingdom of Science were able to build the Perseus. Treasure Island Arc After setting foot on the island with Gen, Kohaku and Soyuz, the crew of the Perseus is petrified by Ibara and his forces. After Senku and Ryusui defeat Ibara, the Whyman contacts them again and fills the airwaves with "12,800,000 metres, 1 second”.Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis Category:Article Stub Category:Articles to Merge